


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Who Am I To Disagree?)

by CamillaEmily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disgusting Flirting, Everyone is best friends, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humour, M/M, Napping, PLATONIC!! LOVE!!, Soft Friends, Teens being teens, a lot of reddie for a stenbrough fic, it will get more stenbroughy!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: How to tell him, oh my fucking god, how am I supposed to tell him?! Hey Stan, how you been buddy, listen, I had my wacky soulmate dream last night and guess what? WE'RE SOULMATES. Oh, and by the way, I've been in love with you since I was 15. Isn't that cool? Haha! Wanna make out?Bill smacked himself on the forehead.





	1. Prologue - Paraprosexia

**Big Billiam:** Meet me @ The Barrens in 20

**Big Billiam:** It’s important 

**Tozmanian Devil:**  omw

Richie huffed as he switched off his phone, throwing it onto the bedside table before burying back into the soft, lightly curled brown hair. He was way too comfortable to move. 

Richie thought about physically waking him, unsure whether he was actually asleep, his deep breaths and closed eyes not a clear enough indication, but thought against it, maybe because a small part of him hoped that if Eddie didn’t wake up he would have an excuse not to leave. 

Richie’s hand rubbed across his side, “Hey? Edmund Spagettmund?” 

Eddie hummed sleepily into Richie’s collarbone, placing a small kiss against the exposed skin, and his heavy hoodied (his hoodie) arms hugging tighter around his torso. _Bills problem better be fucking worth it._

“Eds, I gotta go.” He murmured against the crown of his head. Eddie whined and hitched himself further on top of him, as if he weighed anything, to attempt to smother him with his smaller body. 

“No,” He mumbled, eyes still closed as he was hardly awake, and skimmed his lips against Richie’s jaw.  

“Eddie, come on.” Richie tried to say firmly but came out more like a reluctant plea. He rolled to his side as to shrug Eddie off him, but Eddie only took advantage of the momentum to roll him all the way so their previous positions were swapped. Eddie's lips hadn’t ceased, now steady moving across his jaw to his neck, his small suckling kisses tingling their way down his throat. 

“Rich, no.” He murmured into his pinkening neck, and Richie could feel his resolve melting with the sweet nickname and kisses he was being showered in. 

“Eddie, Bill needs me.” He countered pulling off him a little, knees bending to gain some balance as he sat up. Eddie retaliated by wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist and yanking him back down, simultaneously giving them both a delicious rub of friction that Eddie mewled at. _Fucking mewled._

“Fuck Bill,” Eddie scoffed, breath quickening as Richie tried once more to move, involuntarily grinding their crotches further together. Eddie wiggled his nose in Richie’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss lower down to his jaw, before pulling back to look up at him with heavy, sleepy, lightly lusty eyes, and drawled, “ _I_ need you, baby.” 

_Bill better be fucking dying because I’m gonna fucking kill him anyway._

“Eds, please he said it’s important,” Richie said, wanting more than anything to stay here with his adorable, sleepy and horny boyfriend. But Bill sounded like he really needs him. Stupid Bill being his stupid friend. 

Eddie sighed deeply before releasing his legs from Richie’s hips and letting Richie stand up. Upon standing, he rearranged his clothes and switched out of his sweatpants to opt for jeans instead, tucking his phone into the back pocket. Eddie watched him laid on his side, still with his adorable pink, sleepy expression, head now resting on his crooked elbow, body engulfed in Richie's dark green hoodie, and the yellow glimmerings of the sunset filing through Eddie’s window to make his dark hair look golden. 

Richie smiled softly at him. 

He walked back over to the shorter boy and gently pushed him backwards onto his back and kissed him. He savoured the feeling, knowing he’d be out in the biting cold in a few moments and so delved into the warmth only Eddie Kaspbrak could provide. 

He pulled away, the golden light now spilling across Eddie’s face to make his dark eyes burn like molten lava. 

“I love you, _baby_ ,” Richie teased, his voice and heart light with love. 

Eddie scoffed, half-heartedly smacking his shoulder, mouth curving a little, “I love you too.” 

With last small kisses to his lips, then nose, then forehead, Richie quietly slid open the window pane, shimmied expertly through the opening and dropped onto the front lawn with precision and grace that only came with doing it every day since he was 12. Taking a deep breath, the cold air spiking at his chest he quickly skipped to his house at the other end of the block and grabbed his bike to ride it to the Barrens - the feeling of Eddie's mouth still lingering, tingling, on his skin so pleasantly that Richie couldn't help the soft smile that pushed at his features. 

_Jesus that boy is really distracting._

 


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **17 feels way too young to have to deal with this shit.**

**23:58pm**

**23:59pm**

**00:00am**

Bill let out a deep breath, the panic-inducing feeling of tears, a constricted chest and frozen limbs ebbing away in the early morning darkness. As his eyes met the ceiling, his hands coiling together to relieve the lingering anxiety, he first figured that he didn’t really feel any different. He was 17 now. 17 years of waiting for this exact night. He figured the worst was over, the rest he really didn’t have much control over. All he had to was sleep and there his soulmate would be.

Bill wondered what they’d look like. Would they be like Bev? With badge littered leather jackets, heavy dark make-up around crystal eyes, crimson-painted lips circled around a cigarette while one foot stayed propped up on the pedal of her motorbike. Or would they be like Mike? With big warm smiles, floppy straw hat casting a kaleidoscope of sunspots across his face as he looked up at him from fluttering his fingers through the field of flowers, a few of them tucked into his overall’s pocket. Or would they be like…

No. Bill couldn’t get his hopes up. There were 7 billion people on the planet, what are the odds his soulmate would be his best friend? His best friend with soft blonde curls, almond shaped brown eyes that when turned to him made him feel like he was the only person in the room, the rare and bright smiles that graced his lips and creased his eyes-

No. He couldn’t get his hopes up.

Exhaling another breath, Bill closed his eyes, his nerves betraying his determined desire to sleep and he fidgeted with his fingers. Eventually, he rolled onto his side in an attempt to get more comfortable while simultaneously facing away from the taunting ticking clock that recorded each minute he was away from his soulmate. He curled up under his blankets, bringing his knees to his chest in a fetal position he hadn’t slept in since the night Georgie went missing. Why was he so nervous? His heart was beating frantically as if it knew something Bill didn’t, his mind only rationally telling him the unlikeliness he would recognise his soulmate, let alone ever meet them.

With a determined, frustrated and familiar courageous coiled feeling in his stomach, he put on a brave face and decided he was going to face this head on. The universe wants to give him a soulmate?  **Get fucking on with it.**

And with that, Bill huffed to himself, squeezed his eyes shut, and focused on sleeping until he drifted off into unconsciousness.

_He was in a woodland. Stood tall, but so short against the towering trees, the foliage rippling under the soft summer breeze, the pale yellow sun shining through the gaps in the leave with angelic curtains of light. They fell like a spotlight to glimmer and shine again blonde ringlets, the tight curls swaying delicately like loosely twirled golden ribbons._

_The figure slowly turned, chirping of birds causing them to hesitate for a moment to flutter through the book they held with graceful slender fingers, pale arms exposed by the sleeves of his cotton shirt folded at his elbows. His skin shimmered, the pearly expanse interrupted by faded freckles that he could only make out by the sudden proximity he found himself to the figure._

_“Bill?” A silky, sharp voice interrupted his gaze on the figure’s body and Bill flinched, eyes lifting to meet the face of the figure._

_Almond irises. Focused solely on him. Mouth curled into a rare smile, creasing his eyes._

_“Stan?” Bill breathed. Stan cocked his head, closed his book and made his way closer, but Bill only stumbled backwards, eyes blown and jaw dropped into a pure state of shock as he stared into the angled concerned features of his best friend._

_Stan’s eyebrows knitted together, his hand laying gently on Bill’s bicep and Bill resisted the sudden urge to jolt it back. His touch was too kind, too tender, too loving. Bill’s breath quickened and Stan’s mouth only tightened in anxiety._

_“Hey,” Stan murmured softly, and Bill could only let him, his body frozen, as he wrapped a gentle arm snugly around his waist to draw him closer. Stan entwined their hands together and brought Bill’s to his lips, kissing his fingers softly. Their eyes met again, Stan’s warm brown eyes staring at him with a genuine clear emotion that Bill had never seen lining them, “I love you.”_

_Bill’s cheeks twitched into a smile, cheeks flushing a little as he pressed their foreheads together, vacant fingers curling into his shoulder to keep him as close as possible, the actions and words acting automatically; the pessimistic voice in his barely conscious brain telling him that this may be his only chance to say it, “I love you too.”_

 

Bill woke up with the words sculpted into his mouth.

**OH FUCK.**

Bill felt like he wasn’t attached to his body as he scrambled out of bed, the clock on his bedside glaring 8:53am out the corner of his eye. His mind was telling him he was drifting over to his pile of shoes, but later he would realise he was probably clambering and stumbling over, pulling on the first pair of trainers he saw, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants, grabbed his phone, keys and hoodie before thundering down the stairs.

“Billy?” A small voice wavered into his focus and he looked down to see Georgie staring up at him, one flesh and one plastic hand holding a bowl of cereal as he was still dressed in his pyjamas, “Where’re you going?”

“I-I’m juh-j-just going t-to Beh-Beverly’s for b-b-breakfast.” He managed to spit out, his tongue feeling heavy, his mind clicking at a mile a minute. Georgie’s face brightened and he bounced on the balls of his feet, head reaching Bill’s chest now.

“Can I come? I wanna see Bev!” He asked, cocking his head and Bill got a sudden reminder of Stan doing similarly in his dream and another wave of panic crashed over him.

“Suh-sorry Georgie, not t-tuh-today.” Bill’s gaze was distant as he ruffled Georgie’s hair and quickly circled around the barely-teenage boy to rush out the front door. Georgie frowned at his retreating form, but quickly shrugged it off, happily walking into the dining room with his bowl of Lucky Charms.

Bill slid into the front of his car, tossing his phone into the passenger seat, plugging his key into the ignition and then paused for a moment to catch his breath. What was he doing? Where was he going? His head fell on the steering wheel and the car honked loudly. He jumped back, head falling into his hands with a depressed groan.

He needed to tell someone. Someone who would understand. Someone who was close to Stan as well, so they could help with how to tell the boy… what they were. Bill bumped the back his head against the car seat, groaning at his own cowardice to even think the word.

**Soulmate. That’s what he is Bill. Stanley Uris is your soulmate.**

Bill’s breathing was picking up, his heart beating painfully in his chest and his brain feeling like it was being wrung like a wet sponge. He needed to tell someone, get the pressure off his shoulders so he can focus on how to tell him.

**How to tell him, oh my fucking god, how am I supposed to tell him?! Hey Stan, how you been buddy, listen, I had my wacky soulmate dream last night and guess what? WE’RE SOULMATES. Oh, and by the way, I’ve been in love with you since I was 15. Isn’t that cool? Haha! Wanna make out?**

He smacked himself on the forehead. Out the corner of his eye his phone lit up as he got a notification from his messenger (Three in total; each a birthday message from Bev, Ben and Mike) and his background photo, that Richie had changed of him and the meddler with Richie smacking a kiss on his cheek while Bill was laughing, the alcohol evident in the redness of his cheeks, blared up at him.  **Richie.**

Bill thanked God for the existence of Richie Tozier.

He snatched up his phone, pulling up his messenger and typed out a quick text:

**Big Billiam:**  Meet me @ quarry in 20

He hesitated and then sent another:

**Big Billiam:**  It’s important

He got a reply after a few seconds of typing:

**Tozmanian Devil:**  omw

Bill puffed out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, his whole body slumping into his seat as a minute piece of stress lifted from his shoulder, allowing the feeling to come back into his fingers so he could start the ignition with a flick of his wrist. With a determined foot pressing on the pedal, he drove out of the parking spot and on to route towards the Quarry, hoping the wide open area would at least relief the squeezing pressure in his temples.

Pulling up he spotted Richie’s bike discarded carelessly on the ground a few feet behind its owner sat in the fire pit the seven of them had gradually created with a few rotting logs placed around the clearing in a circle to frame the social clearing. Richie was looking a little messy, as if he had just got out of bed, which earned a rightful pang of guilt in Bill’s chest, as his shirt was untucked from his jeans, glasses askew and glinting on the mid-Sunday morning light and his dark curls a mop across his face so thickly Bill wondered if he could even see.

“Rich?” Bill called, slamming the car door shut and locking it. Richie tipped his head back to shine a sleepy grin, eyes still a little bleary but the straightness of his posture held the concern he held for his best friend. When Bill came to sit beside him, in front of the log, leaning back against it, as Richie was obviously too cool to sit properly, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to silently assure him it wasn’t as bad as he knew he was blowing out of proportion in that wild head of his.

As he settled in next to him a whiff of antiseptic, wool and vanilla hit him, making Bill smile and laugh lightly, “You smell luh-l-like Eddie.”

“Well I’d sure hope so,” Richie replied, stretching long legs out to stare at his converse clad feet contrasting against the dark dirt they sat on, “Given that you dragged me from the sleepy and warm hold of my adorable boyfriend with your cryptic message. So what’s the hullabaloo about, cockblock?”

Bill only stared at him, terrifying Richie as his bright blue eyes held him down with an emotion he hadn’t seen pouring from them since they were 13: fear. Richie leaned into him, his hand falling to his knee, tone falling soft and concerned as he ducked to stare up at his friend, “Hey Bill, what happened? Talk to me, buddy.”

“What huh-happened in your s-suh-soulmate d-dream?” Bill suddenly asked. He didn’t know why he needed to know, he just did. Maybe it was because he needed reassurance it would turn out okay, that his feels could be requited. Or maybe he was just stalling, wanting to have his best friend here to do what he did best and just talk to drown out his thoughts.

Richie’s whole form softened and Bill was fascinated. A slow and painfully genuine grin took over his mouth and the words he spoke flow from his lips like he’d thought about it a lot, telling it over and over in his head until he could describe it perfectly. But the disbelief was there, the edge of shock that still hovered over him, stemming from his intense insecurity of never being good enough for the Eddie he was destined. It warmed Bill, a platonic and full glow that had him mirroring Richie’s smile.

“We were in the back of my truck, Eddie sat next to me, and I was playing my guitar. We were singing Africa,” He laughed, shaking his head, “Singing is not the right word actually. We were yelling more like. So off-key, so goddamn loud, and he was smiling, Bill, beaming, at  _me_. His eyes were so big and full of love and he was grinning, his face gold in the setting sun and I could feel the love he had for me. For  _me_. And then the song ended, but the giddy loving buzz stayed. Eddie leaned his head on my shoulder and he murmured that he loved me. It was so genuine that I remembered waking up crying.”

Richie was grinning dazedly, his eyes soft as he stared above the horizon with the pale blue sky reflected in his glasses.

“How did you t-tell him?” Bill whispered as he scuffed his free against the ground.

Richie shrugged, carding a hand through his mussed hair, “It all just kinda came out one day. I knew I had to tell him but couldn’t find the right moment. I kept putting it off and off until I couldn’t take it anymore. I climbed through his window, like the Romeo I am, and told him. Bare and clear, for him to take or leave.”

Richie smirked, “And boy, did he take it.”

“Beep fucking b-beep Richie, fucking heh-hell.” Bill hissed, spraying him with dirt and Richie only laughed. Bill could feel the bind on his chest loosen a little.

The two of them calmed; Richie laughs softening to a chuckle and then simmered to a gentle grin full of Eddie, Bill collecting his knees to his chest for the second time that day and placed his chin on his knees. Richie’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in the vulnerable position Bill had curled himself into and shuffled closer to him, leaning his head on Bill’s tense shoulder, hand rising to stroke Bill’s unbrushed reddish hair softly. Bill leaned into the touch and Richie sighed.

“Bill,” Bill knew what he was going to ask, Richie’s thumb pressing firmer into his temple, “Who’s your soulmate?”

What surprised Richie the most after that was not the name Bill muttered, it was not the absence of his stutter, it wasn’t even the sniff that followed; it was how Bill dropped his head to his knees and he  _sobbed_. Broken, confused and scared. And what Richie thought was surprised, felt a hell lot more like pain.

“It’s Stan.”

**And now it was real.**

“Buddy,” Richie honestly didn’t know what he was going to say after that, so he was ironically thankful that Bill had flung his arms around him after that, burying his soft cries into Richie’s shoulder that smelled so strongly of Eddie. He stroked his hand down Bill’s back, dragging to trembling boy into his lap to hold him securely, his mouth aching to make a joke, diffuse the tension, do anything to interrupt the scene of the best friend he’d looked up to for so long, break down in his arms.

The moment was interrupted by the melodic singing and the low buzzing of Richie’s phone from his pocket into Bill’s thigh. Bill sniffed deeply, wiping at his nose as he pulled away from Richie with an embarrassed wet chuckle.

_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you~_

“Sorry, Billy, it’s the ball and chain,” Richie remarked, smiling lightly, reaching into his pocket with the intent of muting it, but Bill shook his head and sat back further, waving his hand.

“Ah-answer it, it’s oh-okay.” Bill tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. Richie gave him a guilty look before he pulled out his phone and swiped to take the call, his thumb swiping across the picture of Eddie scowling up at the camera, but he hadn’t been able to stop the sweet smile that pulled at his mouth as Richie had no doubt said something stupid behind the phone.

“Hey Spaghetti-baby,” Bill caught a shrill sharp phrase of ‘Don’t call me that!’ and the two of them chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Yeah, I’m with Bill. He’s uh, he’s fine.” After another moment, Richie tilted his head to face Bill and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Bill felt responsible and guilty for that, “Eds says Happy Birthday.”

“Tell him thanks,” Bill replied softly, his fingers twiddling with the soft material of his sweatpants.

“He says thanks. Mhm. Okay, baby, I will,“ He paused for a moment as he stared at Bill fidgeting, sniffing lightly, the pale light reflecting off the tear smudges across his cheeks and his overall slumped demeanour had Richie desperately wishing to see him smile, “Hold that thought Eds. Meet me and Bill at Buttercup’s. I’ll tell you when you get there. Mhm. Aw, you looove me? Okay, okay, I love you too, bye!”

Bill tilted his head to stare up him, eyebrows drawn together and mouth pressed into a line, “Wuh-why’re we goin’ to Buh-B-Buttercup’s?”

“Because, dear Billiam,” Richie began softly, standing up and offering a hand to Bill, which he gladly took, their hands linked as they walked towards Bill’s car, Richie squeezing it comfortingly, “Number one, I’m hungry as fuck. Number two, we need help from someone way better at this emotion shit than you, me and Eds. Number three, I miss Eds,”

Bill scoffed, chuckling as he leaned against the car door, watching Richie fit his bike into his trunk, “You suh-aw him an hour ago.”

“AND NUMBER FOUR,” Richie said loudly as to purposely ignore Bill’s teasing statement. He walked back to Bill to squeeze his shoulder, smiling so tenderly it made Bill’s heart clench, “You look like you need pancakes.”

When Bill smiled Richie considered his wish fulfilled.

 


	3. Buttercup's [PART ONE]

The diner was quiet; the tinkling of the bell over the door only adding to the delicate atmosphere set by the soft and gentle colours of the 50s-esque restaurant. The white glow of artificial lights were almost comforting after the harsh yellow sunlight the two boys had stepped out of; the thought of a polished and sterile environment like a breath of fresh air so to speak - a clean slate which Bill could start his day again. Most importantly, with pancakes; the sweet and buttery smell of the sizzling batter wafting around the warm and mostly barren diner.  
  
Most of the booths were empty, cushy red sofa chairs calling out to his exhausted form, edging him to just collapse and nap on the plush surface. At the far corner, a booth with a clear view of a wide window out to the car park and further to the highway and then further to the rolling hills and forests of the outskirts of Derry, sat a chubby boy, hands, half covered by his jumper, clasped around a steaming mug. A book propped open to his left, unread, as his eyes shone with the pale light of the earlyish morning, a peaceful smile curled across his soft features.   
  
Bill almost didn’t want to disturb him.   
  
“BEN!”  _Fucking Richie._

Ben’s head snapped towards them, the light illuminating the side of his face to highlight his growing smile, form subconsciously hunching into itself but his eyes showed no concern, “Hey guys. Oh, happy birthday, Bill!”  
  
Bill smiled at him, ignoring the tightness of dried tears in his cheeks, “Th-thanks, Ben.”   
  
Richie strode towards him, a pat on Bill’s back encouraging him forward as well, a bright grin radiating through his features. He slipped easily into the seat next to the boy, Bill taking his seat across from them with less grace and more awkward shuffling. Bill crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on the pile of his wrists to stare up at Richie tilting his head on Ben’s shoulder and smiling up at him, “How’s my best friend this morning?”   
  
Ben’s cheeked coloured and a delighted smile gracing his features, “M'fine.”   
  
Richie’s head twisted further to nudge at Ben’s collarbone, his neck attempting to stretch to look at his book, “Watcha reading, Haystack?”   
  
Ben promptly flipped the book shut and that caught Bill’s interest as Ben’s cheeks flushed further, “Nothing. It’s nothing.”   
  
Richie’s pulled back, his eyes narrowed, “Wellll, now I’m suspicious-”   
  
Luckily, Ben was saved by the soft approaching steps of the waitress, the first attribute Bill caught being the startling clean white apron she had tried around her waist, a shocking contrast against the dark crimson skirt fluttering around her creamy thighs. Her hand plunged into her apron’s front pocket to pull out a small notebook and Bill’s eyes followed her hand upwards to meet teal eyes brushed by a neat full auburn fringe, as she took the pen from behind her ear. She flashed perfect teeth in a polite smile, a twirl of copper hair falling into her face and she tucked it behind her ear.   
  
“G'mornin’ fellas, what can I getcha?” She asked, voice honey-like with an accent too Southern to be local. Richie plucked the menu out of the centrepiece to scan it without actually reading it.   
  
“Sure, doll, I’d like to Audra a stack of-” Richie was cut off by the waitress smacking his swiftly around the back of his head with her notebook. She glared at him, the effect mostly lost by the amused smirk pulled across her lips.   
  
“Wouldja stop makin’ that joke Tozier, it’s'not even funny.” She berated but Richie only grinned up at her. She rolled her eyes and started to scribble something down, “Lemme guess: A tall stack of choc'late chip pancakes, butter between each and syrup on the side?”   
  
“You know me so well, dear.” Richie cooed, but then looked back at the menu and actually seemed to flick through it properly now, “But add a short stack of strawberry pancakes with cream, aaaaa,” His eyes directed at Bill across from him, narrowing in thought as he jostled the side of the menu with rhythmic fingers. His face suddenly brightened, “A short stack of banoffee pancakes with chocolate sauce, and then finally, ummm,” He turned to Ben, “What’d'ya want, Haystack?”   
  
Ben seemed surprised at the offer, “Nothing for me thanks, I’ve got my tea.”   
  
“And finally another pot of tea for my healthy friend here. Thanks, doll!” Richie brightly finished, holding out the menu for her to take as she wrote down the last of his order. She took it from him with short, neatly manicured fingers painted a modest dark pink, tucking it under her arm and shot them a last polite smile.   
  
“I’ll get those for ya.” And with that, she sashayed off.   
  
“Got any fries for that shake?” Richie called after her with a rambunctious grin, it widening as the waitress laughed loudly, hollering back a “Fuck off, Tozier,”. Richie turned back to the table to see Bill’s confused, perplexed and slightly angry look, and he frowned, “What?”   
  
“Are you suh-sure you should be ffflirting with the wuh-waitress? What about Eddie?” Bill asked, sitting up straighter, his eyes growing cold and hard as he glared with the protectiveness only matched by the curly haired boy sat across from him.   
  
“What? Audra?” Richie suddenly gave a bark of laughter, “Audra is the last person Eddie needs to worry about me running off with. Trust me.”   
  
“And why’s that?” Bill pressed, not so easily charmed by Richie’s natural charisma as what he believed he was using extensively and grossly on the waitress even with a very serious boyfriend.   
  
Before Richie could reply the bell over the door tinkled as another person entered the diner and Bill watched Richie’s gaze float over his shoulder, his expression suddenly melting to a purely soft and ecstatic look, giving Bill complete inclination over who just walked in the door. He leaned over the booth with his arm draped over the back and watched the small but tall-standing boy sweep his eyes around the diner before they settled on them, or most specifically over Bills head, his face lighting up.   
  
He began to speak in his usual rattling quick stream of conversation as he made his way towards them, looking a bit more sleep-rustled than he usually did with a pair of faded blue overalls pulled over Richie’s dark green jumper he still wore from bed. But then again it was Sunday morning, and Buttercups wasn’t anywhere fancy, “You guys would not fucking believe what I’ve had to deal with this morning. My fucking mother was screaming about some fucking tree in my neighbour’s yard that was dropping apples into our backyard, which, apparently, is a massive fucking deal. AND I spent all morning intensely craving strawberry pancakes, like, to the point of if I don’t get some right at this minute I think I’m going to fucking explode-”   
  
“Well then I hope you a have a ring handy because you are about to propose to me, Richie Tozier, the best boyfriend in all of the US of A.” Richie interrupted, smiling smugly as he caught Eddie by the hips when the smaller boy made it to the table, dragging him into his lap. Eddie wiggled a little to get comfortable, the large seats not making it too difficult as all Richie had to do was scoot all the way back and open his legs for Eddie to fit between them (their usual sitting position anyway).   
  
Eddie leaned his head back on Richie’s shoulder to turn to look up at him, his eyebrows pinched and mouth slightly pursed in the adorable way Richie adored, and the taller boy showed it by the sickly sweet way his face seem to melt further into a heavenly soft look directed solely at him, all love focused onto the small kiss on the tip of Eddie’s nose, “And why’s that?”   
  
“All in due time, doll.” Richie drawled, smiling languidly, nudging Eddie’s nose with his own.   
  
Bill was really fucking confused now.   
  
Firstly, the gnawing thoughts of his soulmate situation swirled around the back of his mind, momentarily forgotten in the calm atmosphere of the quiet road-side diner, but were slowly rumbling their way back as he watched Richie and Eddie snuggle and flirt unashamedly; the sudden and spiking panic licking at his insides, flashing images of his Soulmate’s face making their inevitable meeting at some point fill him with dread. Secondly, he swore he just realised that he witnessed some kind of infidelity from his best friend against his other best friend, refer back to the snugglers, that made anger burn his insides at the blatant change of affection from Richie. And thirdly, he was really fucking hungry, and the anxiety and the fury were all culminating into prickling of annoyance and frustration he could only express through the tone of his voice. So he did.   
  
“Whuh-what the FFFUCK, Richard.” He snapped, and the three people across from him looked over in alarm.   
  
“What?” Richie asked, genuine confusion spreading across his face.   
  
“D-Don’t ‘wuh-what’ me, Tozier! How the fffuck can you fflirt with Audra and then just suh-suddenly bounce back stuh-staring and kissing E-Eddie all luh-lovey-dovey?! Does 'Suh-Soulmates’ mean nothing to you?” He demanded the last remark maybe bleeding a bit more of his true thoughts than he intended.  
  
Bill heard a click of a tongue from in front of him and turned, lips parted ready to snap at Ben when the unamused blue eyes stared back at him, his words stick in his throat. Ben settled down his mug and kept his gaze locked on Bill as he spoke, succinctly, with just enough inflexion to emphasise the words as to make Bill properly listen. Bill suddenly realised that Ben really was born to be a poet,   
  
“Firstly Bill, there has been no evidence of flirting;  Richie acts just as amiable with everyone, maybe he was a bit overly provocative in his comments this time, but that’s because they’re close friends. Something you would know if you realised how often Richie comes here. Secondly, something you do know is that of course Soulmates mean a lot to Richie; we all can see how in love with Eddie he is. He looks at him like he hung the fucking stars in the sky for God’s sake. And lastly, I don’t really appreciate your tone, ” Ben’s voice suddenly softened as he leaned towards Bill, “I think this has something to do with your Soulmate, which, don’t worry, we’re here for you. Just… don’t take it out on us, okay? We’re your friends and we love you, but you need to take a chill pill.”  
  
He took a sip of his tea, “Now, apologise to Richie.”   
  
Bil’s mouth opened and closed stupidly as he comprehended how  _Ben Hanscom_ had just scolded him, before somewhat robotically turning to Richie and saying, “Suh-sorry, Richie.”   
  
“That’s okay, I love you, Bill.” Richie said offhandedly as he stared at Ben, admiration filling his features, “Eddie?”   
  
Eddie had a similar expression to Richie, eyes wide with surprise, “Yeah?”   
  
“I’m leaving you for Ben.”   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
For a moment it was quiet, and then the four of them laughed, Bill chuckling, Eddie and Richie falling into one another, and Ben smiling into his tea, a little pink in the face.   
  
“Wait, wait,” Bill shook his head, laugh lightening with a small chuckle, waving his hands in front of him, “Whuh-what about Auh-Audra?”   
  
Eddie’s giggle only hardened and Richie gazed at him in adoring wonder, a small smile on his face, “Audra Phillips? You mean Derry’s biggest lesbian?”   
  
“You talkin’ 'bout me, short stack?” Audra reappeared at the table, an amused smile on her face and a tray balanced in her hands. Eddie beamed up at her, cheeks pinkening when she placed the tray carefully on their table and ruffled his hair.   
  
“Just about your 'overt homosexuality’.” He teased and Audra laughed, firstly placing the teapot on the table, shaking her hands to rid of the fleeting prickle of a burn from the scolding metal.   
  
“Careful, that’s hot, honey,” She warned Ben kindly and he flushed at the sweet pet name, nodding, “And I’d hope so. It’s my best and only personality trait!”   
  
She placed the last of the plates of pancakes on the table, unsure of who’s was who’s so settled for them all in the middle to take accordingly, and tucked the tray under her arm, an easy soft pink smile spreading across her lips, “Can I get y'all anythin’ else?”   
  
A crease deepened between Eddie’s eyebrows as he blinked roughly at the table top, “Could I have a glass of water? I’ve got a banging headache.”   
  
“Oh honey, of course,” She cooed softly, both her and Richie mirroring his expression but lined with deep concern. Richie gently kissed his temple, relaxing Eddie’s face as he rubbed soothing circles into his stomach. Audra’s blue gaze swept across the table once more, “Anythin’ for any else?”   
  
“I don’t think so, Audra, thank you,” Ben replied, smiling nicely at her. She nodded before leaving, off to evidently get Eddie his drink.   
  
“I know something that will help your mother induced headache, sweetums,” Richie said succinctly but with barely controlled enthusiasm across from him, pulling Bill from his wistful thoughts. Eddie gave a tired smile.   
  
“What?”   
  
Richie reached over to slide the plate of round, fluffy and pink pancakes, a dollop of neat cream swirled on the top with even a dusting of pink sprinkles courtesy of Audra’s personal flair. Eddie’s face lit up, his eyes hungrily following the dish as it was placed in front of him and he twisted to stare up at Richie with a wonder-filled expression, bursting with sickly sweet affection. Richie drank it in with an adoring smile.   
  
“You talk in your sleep.” He explained softly and Eddie grinned harder.   
  
“You dream about strawberry pancakes?” Ben asked curiously and Eddie looked at him with disbelief.   
  
“Have you had Buttercup’s strawberry pancakes? They’re literally my Soulmate.” He declared reaching over to grab the little pot of golden syrup. Richie passed him some cutlery with a pout.   
  
“Current Soulmate here, and I feel a bit offended that I’m not as good as fruit flavoured fried flour mixture.”   
  
“That’s just something you’re gonna have to get used to.”   
  
Richie’s eyes narrowed, “Well, can your pancakes do this?” He leant in to kiss him, succinctly yet softly, a firm open-mouthed kiss that left Eddie a little breathless. Richie pulled away with a smirk.   
  
A flirty smile tugged at Eddie’s mouth, “Hmm, you are just as sweet.”   
  
Bill smacked his forehead on the table with a groan, “Th-that was disgusting E-Eddie.”   
  
He heard Eddie’s tinkling laughter joined by Ben’s light giggle at Bill’s continuous headbanging, making the cutlery rattle and a bead of tea fall over the rim of Ben’s tea. He didn’t have to look up to know that Richie had buried his flustered face in Eddie’s shoulder. For someone who flirts with everyone, he certainly goes from Casanova to a blushy virgin at one smooth comment.   
  
Audra returned to the table in the midst of the scene, a questioning look on her face at Bill groaning into the wood, Ben chuckling into his tea, Richie nuzzling into Eddie’s neck with flushed cheek and Eddie smugly eating his pancakes. She settled the glass down in front of Eddie, flashing him a smile, before turning to the rest of them, “Y'all okay?”   
  
They all shook their heads, and she graced them with a sweet smile, her eyes lingering a little on Bill’s, eyelashes fluttering as if she had just completely noticed his presence. Her smile tugged higher at him in response and Bill smiled back, “Th-thanks, Audra.”   
  
“No problem, um,” She floundered as she searched her mind for his name.   
  
“Bill,” He supplied. She smiled.   
  
“Bill,” She nodded at him before walking back to the kitchens, and Bill felt strangely drawn to her, his gaze following her across the diner. He watched as she slipped behind the counter towards the girl behind the cash register and walked over to place her hand on her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Scarlet erupted from the pale skin as the girl smiled bashfully at Audra, who grinned back as if Christmas had come early.   
  
“That’s Audra’s girlfriend, Patty,” Ben told him, looking at him over his mug. Bill nodded, his gaze still stuck to Audra, and he wasn’t completely sure why. He watched as Audra moved away from her, turning around to use the drink dispensers, and saw how the girl adjusted her thin wired large round glasses, twirling her long dark hair, that was pulled up into high pigtails, tied by mismatched neon scrunchies, around spindly fingers. When Audra turned back around, Bill’s gaze fell to the table, feeling confused and overwhelmed.   
  
He felt like in another life maybe he could fall for Audra, but here, all he could see was rusty hair coil into tight blonde curls, soft teal eyes sharpen into hazel, full pink smile twist to a plump pale smirk and dark-haired, shy, girlfriend warp into himself, blushing and grinning over the soft display of innocent adoring affection. The thought made his heart flutter and keen with want.   
  
“H-How come I’ve never suh-see them before?” Bill asked his plate of banoffee pancakes, frowning at the creamy chocolate that dribbled down the size to pool into a warm cocoa moat.   
  
Eddie snorted as he fed Richie as a piece of his chocolate chip pancakes, pecking his cheek, “You know, if you look outside of Stan’s eyes for a couple seconds, there are other people in our school.”   
  
Bill stiffened at Stan’s name, his cheeks flushing, “I-I d-don’t s-suh-stare at Suh-Stan!”   
  
The three of them stare across at him with similar 'are-you-fucking-serious’ looks that had Bills face darkening and his breath elevating slightly.  **Do I really stare at him a lot? Do you think he’s noticed? Is he uncomfortable? What if he thinks I’m just a creep and I’ll tell him that he’s my Soulmate and he’ll turn me down because I’m a massive idiot who can’t stop staring at his God of a best friend… Oh my god, what if he doesn’t even like me?  
**  
Bill hadn’t even thought of that.   
  
Even if Stan was his Soulmate it still was no confirmation that that would be it. It was admittedly uncommon, but sometimes Soulmates didn’t stay together, too in love with someone else or just uninterested where couple reasonable reasons. He may be in love with Stan, but that didn’t mean it was returned.   
  
**What if he didn’t love him?  
**  
What if he didn’t even like him?  
  
What if–?  
  
“You okay, Bill?” He felt a hand place delicately over his, making him flinch back and look across at the kind concerned eyes of Ben, staring at him with confusion, and to his blooming horror, rising revelation as his gaze fluttered analytically around his dark cheeks, panicked expression and distant thoughts with the mention of Stan, “Bill, is-”   
  
“I’m going to the bathroom.” Bill suddenly announced, standing up haphazardly from his booth on awkward feet. Richie and Eddie looked up at him from their snug embrace, chocolate smudged across Richie’s mouth and a sprinkle stuck to Eddie’s nose.   
  
Eddie pointed behind him with his fork, “It’s around the corner there.”   
  
Bill nodded and scampered off with a throbbing head and a heavy heart.   
  
“Don’t fall in,” Richie called after him, licking the sprinkle off of Eddie’s nose making the smaller boy shriek.   
  
Bill felt Ben’s eyes on his back as he disappeared behind the crimson toilet door.


	4. Buttercup's [PART TWO]

The water was cold. While the diner bathrooms were spotless, cleaned to a standard Eddie would approve, the taps in the toilet seemed to be the only thing in the place that didn’t work right. Even as he had streamed the tap for a while, hovering his fingers under the freezing flow, the liquid had no desire to change.

Bill felt similar. Splashing it across his face, it woke him up. Woke him from the lonely breakfast sat across from his unashamedly happy and affectionate best friends as he washed the food from his mouth. Woke him from this morning as it cleaned the dried tears from his face.  But as much as he scrubbed and scoured and swabbed the frigid water into his pores, his eyes, everywhere, he couldn’t wash away the lingering thoughts of his dream.

The motion of realisation that drove through Ben’s features played on a loop in Bill’s mind eye. It sent terror deep, the possibility of Ben not only being aware of his situation but more in the fact that he so easily figured it out. If he was so quick to understand the situation after only a few minutes, how many other people had realised in the two years he’d been crushing on him? How many other people could figure out who was in his dream? Could he figure it out? He didn’t even know what to tell him- whether he even wanted to tell him - but what if the mere knowledge of the situation(the only shred of control he could still hold to stop him going insane with mortification or worse: having to face his problems) was ripped from him by **Stan figuring it out before he told him.**

“HEY! Bill, breathe, buddy, come on!" 

Bill’s head snapped up to the mirror as a hand laid on his shoulder blades as was met with the severely concerned soft features of Ben looking back at him. He took a sudden deep breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned around, Ben’s hand falling as he leaned against the sink, his hands still on the rim, "That’s it,” Ben smiled gently, “Don’t go doing an Eddie on me.”

Bill laughed gently, more out of relief of being mitigated from his vortex of panicked thoughts than of amusement, “S-sorry.”

Ben shook his head, “Don’t be,” Bill gave him a look, “No really, I reacted the same when I go mine.”

A snort erupted from Bill’s lips, running a hand over his face to dry himself of the droplets running down his nose and cheeks, “You and Bev were already t-together when y-you t-wo t-turned 17.”

Ben shrugged meekly, “Didn’t mean I wasn’t shocked,” He pulled his sweater over his hand and reached up to wipe a stray droplet from Bill’s jaw, “It meant that it was properly real, you know? That I wasn’t just lucky enough for Bev to like me enough to be my girlfriend, but also that she was Soulmate?” He shook his head, laughing, “I was in shock for days. Bev was so worried.”

“How’d you t-tell her?” Bill asked in a small voice. Ben laughed again, more genuine as it was smothered in fondness.

“She basically tortured it out of me,” His shoulder’s sagged, “I didn’t want to tell her,”  

Eyeing his body language, he took him gently by broad shoulders and moved the both of them to a bare wall and slump it. The two of them slid down, sat on the linoleum red and white tiled floor, their back against the crisp white painted wall. Ben seemed to melt into it, his jumper a matching colour as well as his sunken demeanour.

“Why not?”

“I was scared it was a mistake.” He replied simply, “That when Bev woke up from hers a month later she’d see someone kinder, taller, fitter; someone better for her and realise how much I didn’t deserve her.”

When he ripped his gaze from the solitary crack in the red tile in front of him, he met Ben’s gaze and caught his silent question, “Yeah, I’m, I’m scared too,” Bluebell eyes encouraged him further. He took a deep breath, “I-I’m scared that we’ll be S-Soulmates, but not good t-together. That he’ll be mine but also s-someone else’s. That I’m so close to being with him, but at the same time, I’m actually the farthest away.”

A small, half-covered hand moved to cover his, and squeezed his fingers gently, sandy blonde hair tickling his jaw as he leaned his head against his shoulder.

“For the record,” Ben began as Bill mirrored his actions to tilt his head on top of his inhaling his soapy and sugary smell that reminded him weirdly of a kind old man; one always with a smile, candy, and uplifting words of wisdom to spare at any moment, “Stan would be insane to not want to be with you.”

Bill laughed lightly, feeling freer and calmer and, most of all, thankful for his best friend, “Th-thanks. And Bev would have had to be blind, mute and d-deaf is sh-she didn’t want to be with you.”

“Hm, thanks.” Bill could hear the smile in his voice.

They sat for a moment, breathing in the tranquil space between them, holding on to the moment of peace as they sat holding and falling into one another, the faint dripping of the tap and gurgle of pipes filling the comfortable silence. Bill was starting to feel the exhaustion of the day weigh down on his body and most notably his eyes; the warmth radiating from Ben’s incredibly soft jumper making him feel like a nap was most definitely in order at some point today. Maybe he could convince Ben to nap with him.

As he was mulling over possible ways of persuasion, his warm pillow shifted as Ben stood up. A groan rumbled from Bill’s throat. Ben rolled his eyes, grinning, “Come on, we should get back to the table. Rich and Eddie are probably wondering where we are.”

Bill stood up, brushing off his sweatpants, grumbling, “Not likely.”

Ben’s hand was firm and gentle against Bill’s back as they walked back to the table, but felt him leave about halfway towards the booth. He caught his small smile and motioning to the bulky, kaleidoscopic and luminescent jukebox on the opposite side of the diner. Bill nodded in response, returning his smile before tipping his head back, the booth only a few faux confident steps away.

He had just reached the table when he bumped into Audra, then engaging in a side-stepping rendezvous that had them both laughing lightly, “Sorry.” He muttered through pink cheeks.

“That’s alright, sugar,” She smiled gorgeously. He was trying to shuffle back into his seat, the tinging of glass against glass alerting his attention. Looking up he saw Audra refilling Eddie’s glass of water, her face pinched and cornflower eyes soft as she gazed down at him, “You need anythin’ else, strawberry?”

“No, thanks though Audra,” Eddie murmured his voice sharp around the edges. She hesitated but nodded, collecting the jug back into her arms.

“Alright, but lemme know okay?” Eddie nodded. She gave him a kind smile and Richie a playful fluff of his hair before she walked off, feet clicking against the linoleum floor.  

Bill took in Eddie’s furrowed brows and his sour expression, and how Richie was gently massaging circles in his temple and softly kissing his jaw. He reached a hand across the table, on that Eddie slipped his hand, the tremors evident in Bill’s palm, “You s-still got a headache?”

From a downward angle of his head, the glare that Eddie sent him was positively murderous even so that Bill swallowed, “No, William, I’m sitting here pretending to be in steadily throbbing pain for fun.”

Richie tutted lightly behind him, pressing a kiss behind his ear that immediately softened the boy into his embrace. Bill could just see Richie’s other hand stroking his stomach under the table, “Don’t be so hard on Billy-boy, dear,” He nudged the glass towards Eddie, “He loves you too.”

Bill made sure Eddie could see him nod through the glass Eddie had tipped into his mouth, pairing it with an affectionate squeeze of his hand. Ben appeared back at the table, the sweeping calming rhythmic melody of Tony Martin crooning to I Get Ideas following him with kind grace. Eyeing the knotted couple in front of him, Bill seceded in moving down the bench giving Ben a look as he slid in next to him.

“Tony Martin?” Ben shrugged, cheeks a little pink.

“Beverly likes it.” He muttered, swirling his mug embarrassingly as soon as he grabbed it.

 _When we are dancing_  
 _And you’re dangerously near me_  
_I get ideas, I get ideas_

“Oh, I love this song,” Eddie said wistfully, smiling at Ben as he hummed along with it.

Bill eyed the sudden mood change, “Careful Rich, I think he’s reached the delirious stage.”

“There’s no fucking delirious stage, have you ever had a headache before?”

“Apparently not.”

“Fuck you.”

“Eds,” Richie cooed, hugging him to his chest and fingers trailing to his hair. Eddie huffed, twisting in Richie’s arms.

“Don’t ‘Eds’ me. You don’t have to fucking deal with this. You get to scamper off every morning. I have to stay and deal with her bullshit.”

“Hey! I have to suffer too!”

“How could anything be as bad as a fucking half-hour scream-lecture about fucking apples.”

“I have to leave my Spaghetti,” He pushed his nose against Eddies, “It’s so hard because he’s so adorable in the morning.”

Eddie’s face flushed hot and a hesitant smile twitched at his mouth, “You’re stupid.”

“And you’re bratty.”

Eddie kissed him gently, fingers coiled into his shirt, his voice lowering considerably, just for the both of them, “I love you.”

Richie kissed his forehead, practically beaming, “I love you too.”

“-buh-borrow my copy of Pride and Prejudice only if y-you nap with me.” As the two of them zoned back into the present they looked over to see Ben drinking the dregs of his tea whilst Bill was leaned engagingly on the table and the back of the bench, face edging on playful desperation.  Eddie’s phone buzzed from his pocket, Richie feeling it against his leg and he wiggled on Richie’s lap to get to it.

“What the fuck are you two talking about over there?” Richie asked over at them, too aware of Eddie’s wince as he unlocked his phone, his bright background of him and Richie sunbathing last summer, hitting his eyes painfully, as the sun glared off his sunglasses in the picture. The ache behind his eyes worsened as he scrolled. Richie kissed his shoulder, patting his stomach.

“Bill’s trying to get me to prostitute myself.” Ben sipped his tea.

“What’s your price?”

“A book and unconditional love and attention.”

“I’m offering both of those!” Bill complained, throwing up his hands.

Ben side-eyed him, a smirk curling at his mouth, “Mhm maybe, but Bev can give me more than just cuddling.”

“No she can’t,” Eddie cut in, squinting at his screen. He held his finger on something for a second, before he flipped his phone around to show the two of them the picture - Bev’s peaceful face, smiling sleepily as she laid on Stan, evidently being him as by the array of golden curls in the corner of the picture, the caption simply being 'nap time’ and several sleeping emojis. Eddie clicked his phone off, “What is it with you people and napping, it’s like 11am? Don’t you sleep?”

“Do you?” Bill threw back, gesturing pointedly at Richie who was smiling smugly.

“Yes. And I’m not the one who needs a…nap…” Eddie trailed off, his hands suddenly gripping the table tip, his knuckles turning white and his eyes squeezing shut. He sucked a sharp breath through his nose, whimpering lightly, and curling into himself.

“Eds, Eddie, baby, hey hey hey,” Richie flailed, cuddling Eddie up into his arms, turning him sideways so he could huddle him closer. He gave panicked looks to the boys across the table but found no answers in their equally confused and concerned faces. Eddie slowly relaxed, slumping into Richie’s chest and Richie cupped his face in his hands, heart quickening in panic at he noticed the paleness of his features, “Baby, what happened, are you alright?”

“I just felt really nauseous,” Eddie gritted out, his nose wrinkling in the tell-tale sign he was pushing down tears. Richie stroked his face lightly, kissed his forehead as Eddie continued to take deep breaths, determined not to have an anxiety attack in public. He looked at the ceiling blinking rapidly, “For fucks sake.”

“No, no, no, baby don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Richie whispered, turning Eddie’s face towards him kissing him gently and holding him firmly against him, hand stroking the small of his back. Eddie kissed him back a little before pulling back and sniffing deeply, unable to look at Richie’s face as he gazed down at him, evident in his expression that his heart was twisting with worry for him. Richie kissed his unresponsive lips once more before puckering kisses across his cheek and temple. He eventually pulled back, pecking his nose and swiped across his forehead with his thumb, his brows coming together as he sucked his bottom lips between his teeth, “Maybe it’s not just a headache.”

Eddie could only shake his head, far too familiar with mother induced migraines to feel energetic enough to delve into the idiosyncrasies of them. Pressing another kiss to his forehead, Richie turned to Ben and Bill with a grim smile, “I think we’re gonna go.”

They nodded and Richie stood up from the booth, Eddie following him, swaying a little at the sudden motion and Richie tugged him into him, holding him around the waist. Eddie nuzzled his head into his shoulder, sighing deeply and gathering his bearings. Mostly though, he was trying to keep his firm hold on Richie while focusing on not vomiting on him.

_I want to hold you  
So much closer than I dare do_

He flinched a little at Bill’s hand patting his hip and looked up to Ben and Bill’s sympathetic smiles, “Get better soon Eds.”

“Thanks, guys,” Eddie murmured, eyes half closed and leaning against Richie. Richie kissed the top of his head and started to lead him towards to door, shooting a farewell smile and finger gun on his shoulder at Ben and Bill.

They watched as Audra flew over, a box of leftovers in her hands that she passed to Richie, her fingers running through Eddie’s hair. Her lips moved with distant words, curved into a warm smile and Richie hugged her briefly with one arm, blowing a kiss to Patty who waved from behind the counter, a customer demanding her attention. Audra gave Eddie a sweet kiss on the cheek before moving away from them and waving them out of the door, her face twisted in adorable worry. When she returned to the counter the customer was leaving allowing Patty to cup her face in her small pale hands and kiss her softly.

Bill revolved back around with a soft sigh and stole a glance to his side to see Ben’s gaze stuck ahead at the spot where Richie and Eddie were previously sitting. With a smile curving around the rim of his mug, his eyes twinkled and Bill’s stomach jumped.

“I know th-that look, what?” He asked eagerly.

_I get ideas, yes, I get ideas_

“I just had an idea,” He sipped purposefully, deliberately keeping Bill on the edge of his seat, brows scrunched frustratingly at the action, “A way to find out whether Stan likes you too.”

“What?”

Ben pulled out his phone, eyes lit with excitement and began to furiously tap on it, “We’ll need some help though.”

“Ben, hold on, what’s the plan?”

Ben looked up and met his gaze, “We’re gonna pull a Florence Nightengale.”

“A what?”

_For that’s the whole idea, it’s true_   
_The lovely idea_   
_That I’m falling in love with you_


End file.
